


One Hour

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sewer King scowled before he looked back. His children never returned from obtaining lots and lots of pretties. He turned to a sick pet alligator. Worry appeared in the Sewer King's eyes. He continued to scowl. He viewed the alligator writhing repeatedly.





	One Hour

I never created Batman TAS characters.

The Sewer King scowled before he looked back. His children never returned from obtaining lots and lots of pretties. He turned to a sick pet alligator. Worry appeared in the Sewer King's eyes. He continued to scowl. He viewed the alligator writhing repeatedly. 

*My pretty pet was sick for almost one hour. Yes. Yes. Yes.* The Sewer King crouched and scratched the alligator's snout. He didn't laugh in a gentle tone this time. The alligator's tail never wagged. 

Eyes were wide after the pet ceased writhing. The alligator tried to stand. It began to wag its tail at a snail's pace. 

The Sewer King smiled and wrapped his arms around the alligator. ''You're going to be fine. I'm going to be fine,'' he said. 

Many children appeared in darkness. They walked to the Sewer King and placed many valuables near him. 

One hour almost ended. The Sewer King continued to smile near his alligator and new valuables. ''My pet is going to be fine. I'm going to be fine.'' 

THE END


End file.
